The Good Times
by Your Dark Desires
Summary: Sometimes life at Hogwarts wasn't all doom and drudgery. This was one of the good times. Fem!Harry. Smut.


Fireworks exploded off the roof, sending sparks careering over the crowd of young people reveling below. Flashing beams of lights of all colours came from seemingly no source, sending flickering shadows into the darkened corners of the room where a few couples had retreated to for some solitude. The room was buzzing with shouts as people raised their voices to be heard over the loud music.

Exams were over and the Gryffindor common room was in full flow. Every window thrown open to the warm night sky, fairies flickered up in the rafters. Tables had been thrown together to form a makeshift bar from where alcohol was flowing, the prefect supposed to be in charge had long since given up trying to keep the younger kids away and had taken several bottles with him to join his friends. The thick armchairs usually occupied in front of the fire had been pushed against the wall to make room for the dancefloor, now packed with student from all houses.

The younger kids stood awkwardly around the edge too nervous to dance but wanting to be part of the fun. The middle of the room was packed with the oldest students, finished with NEWTs and OWLs and free from inhibitions as they celebrated freedom from the stress of exams. Tightly packed bodies jumped up and down clumsily in time with the pounding music, arms reaching up to the sky as a few of the braver sixth years tried crowdsurfing.

It was right in the middle of the excitement that Holly Potter found herself, her sweat dampened hair clinging to the side of her face, framing her bright green eyes that shined in the flickering lights. The skin of her smiling cheeks tinged red with heat and shimmering with sweat. She laughed as Colin Creevey slipped from the hands of the people holding him up and crashed face first to the floor and took one last swig from the now empty bottle of wine in her hand.

Picking her way through the crowd of bodies she made her way to one of the couches lying beside the windows, needing to catch a breather. Her eyes closed, she collapsed backwards onto the couch, ignoring the yelp of protest from the person already occupying it.

"Bloody hell, Holly!" Grumbled Neville Longbottom. "At least give me a drink if you're gonna use me as a cushion."

"Sorry, empty." She giggled, before throwing the wine bottle out the window behind them with a cackle. The faint smash it made as it hit the stones below could not be heard over the music.

Neville laughed, "You're crazy. And Drunk. You're a crazy drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Protested Holly with a pout. "I'm just tipsy. I'm a crazy tipsy!" She was smiling as she put her feet up on the armrest of the couch, still lying on top of her classmate below her.

"Well I plan on getting drunk tonight." Neville said as he tried to budge Holly from his chest so he could get up in search of another drink.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" Cried Holly. "Stay here with me, please." She turned over so that they were face to face. Her hands propped her up on the couch, either side of Neville's shoulders. Holly looked him straight in the eye and said, "You will stay here with me, won't you?"

Neville stared up into those beautiful, almond-shaped eyes and just nodded. His mouth had gone a bit dry as he noticed just how her full, red lips were just a few short inches above his.

Holly watched the boy below her as he licked his lips and reached up to brush a few strands of her hair, that had fallen onto his cheek, to the side. Taking a deep breath she leant her head down, closing the small gap between them and pressed her lips gently against his, they were soft and tasted slightly of wine. He stiffened slightly against her body before quickly relaxing into the kiss. Holly opened her lips and, forcing his open with her tongue, their tongues met in the middle.

Neville rested one hand gently on top of Holly's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. They stayed locked like that for a long time, the chaos of the rest of the room forgotten or ignored. Eventually they had to surface for air.

Holly giggled and Neville laughed a little, nervously looking around to see if anyone had seen them but the rest of the room was still too wrapped up in their own festivities to notice anything. Neville sat up straighter and pulled Holly up into his lap. Holly put her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss, shorter and slower this time.

They stayed in that position for a long time exchanging kisses, Holly straddling him with their arms around each other. Eventually Neville's hands started to roam downwards to cup her firm backside through the thin fabric the skirt she was wearing.

Holly smiled seductively and leaned down so her lips were almost touching his ear. "Maybe we should take this upstairs."

Neville grinned and stood up suddenly in answer, Holly's slight frame easily held in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips. She yelped loudly in surprise before throwing her head back and laughing. This attracted the attention of everyone around them and soon they had a cheering audience as they made their way towards the boy's dormitory stairs. Ron cheered over the crowd, "Get in there, Neville!" Before falling over laughing as Holly aimed her middle finger at him.

They reached the stairs and Holly moved in for another kiss. Neville, his coordination hampered by the drinks he'd been having all night and distracted by the beautiful woman attacking his mouth stumbled halfway up sending them sprawling in a heap of limbs. A huge roar of cheers and laughter went up behind them, the entire party now watching them. Holly just got up, and dragging Neville by the hand ran up the remaining steps. Stopping only to stick out her tongue at the crowd below before they both disappeared into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

The wild cheers of the common room faded to a dull murmur as the door closed. Now in the quiet of the crimson decorated room, lit dimly by moonlight and flashes of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes never ending fireworks coming through the window. Neville took control, pinning her against the wood of the door he seized her mouth with his tongue. Holly moaned and tangled her left hand in his dark hair, her right she placed on his firm chest, feeling the racing of his heart through his t-shirt. Neville's hands followed her lead, one held firm on her hip, holding her tight to himself. His other hand started low, grabbing a squeeze of her butt, then moved up to her chest. He gently felt her boobs over her t-shirt, hesitantly kneading and exploring their contours.

Holly, not feeling hesitant at all, pushed him back for a moment. Smiling what she thought was her most seductive smile, she slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head. Blushing slightly after it got caught up in her hair for a moment, she discarded it off to the side. She moved back in for the kiss. This time their hands roamed over each others bodies with more urgency, relishing the feeling of his strong hands on the soft skin of her bare torso. They slowly started to move backwards locked in this embrace until Neville's legs hit the nearest bed.

Holly pushed him hard so that he fell onto his back and, kicking her high heels off easily, she jumped onto the bed on top of him. Neville let out a small "Ooof!" That was quickly silenced as Holly took his lips again. Her hands started to move upwards under his t-shirt, feeling out the lines of muscle underneath. Eventually she broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt right off, with Neville's assistance. And sitting up she quickly undid her bra, saving him the struggle.

Neville stared up at her perched atop him. Her skirt was riding up to her hips, leaving her long, pale legs bare. Her breathing was heavy, accentuating her newly liberated breasts. Her nipples stood proudly erect, inviting Neville to grab hold. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down again, one hand went to her chest, the other now pinned to the bed by hers.

For a time they stayed in that position, lips locked, their hands slowly roaming, exploring the contours of each other's bodies. Suddenly they froze as the door opened. Standing framed in the doorway, seemingly wearing nothing but the shirt of the Hufflepuff seventh year behind her, stood Luna Lovegood, her head tilted as she studied the couple on the bed. Beaming, she jumped up in the air and squealed, "Oooh! That looks fun. Can we join?". She tugged the hand of the boy behind her who looked like nothing more than a rabbit caught in headlights.

Neville spluttered, unable to answer, while Holly burst into laughter. "Sorry, Luna," She managed to say between giggles. "I think we can manage on our own."

"Aww." Luna pouted. "Oh well, come on Jim." She said dragging the gormless looking boy behind her out the door. "Let me know if you ever want me to show you why they call me Lovegood!" Called the blonde girl as the door shut behind her.

Holly and Neville just stared at each other, still frozen in the position they had been. After a moment Neville just shrugged and said, "Loony."

"Loony." Holly agreed.

Neville, recovering from that episode, took the initiative, rolling them over so that he was on top. Starting at her mouth he slowly kissed his way down her body, leaving small marks down her neck when he nipped her with his teeth. He paused his journey when he got to her chest. With one hand he kneaded her left breast while he licked around her right. Leaving a cool trail of saliva he worked his way inwards in a spiral, starting at the top he worked all the way around to the bottom before making his way inwards. He could taste the slight sheen of sweat on her skin. Reaching the center he took her pink nipple into his mouth, biting gently and sucking. Holly moaned lightly and arched her back. She ran her hands through his hair, holding his head down, encouraging him wordlessly.

Neville took his time with that nipple before switching sides and starting all over on the other one. Holly wanted to move things along after a time and with her feet at his hips tried rather futilely to push his trousers down. Neville chuckled at her attempts and obliged her. Getting up to quickly undo his belt and pull down his jeans he stumbled slightly when he got caught on his shoes. He eventually navigated to getting those and his socks off and looked down at the beautiful girls lying on the bed before him.

Her pitch black hair was in disarray, sticking out at all angles. Her eyes gleamed brightly as her hands toyed slowly with the breasts that Neville had just vacated. Looking further down her skirt had been pushed upwards, revealing her little, red panties. Holly's open legs seemingly guiding him in he dived in and started to kiss around her inner thighs.

With one finger he rubbed her over the thin fabric, feeling it almost soaked through. Pushing the panties aside he dipped one finger in to test the waters then got up to pull them all the way off. Holly's breathing was heavy when Neville got back to work. With one finger and tongue he gently teased her, slowly moving in and out of her pussy. He picked up his pace over time, his movements getting faster in time with Holly's breaths. Holly's eyes began to roll back as she let out soft sounds that seemed delightful to Neville's ears.

Eventually Holly had to stop him before she was too far gone, pulling his face up to her she kissed him passionately. "Who the hell taught you to do that?" She exclaimed. Neville just smiled and bent down to kiss her again.

Trying this for the second time, Holly wrapped her legs around his hips. She managed to get her toes into the waistband of his pants and push them down his legs. She cried out triumphantly at her success, causing them both to laugh.

Neville looked her in the eyes and said, "Are you ready?" Holly just nodded. Using a hand to guide himself he entered her slowly, groaning as her warm heat surrounded his rock hard cock. He paused for a moment to adjust his angle and started to move in and out with a slow rhythm. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to increase the pace ever so slowly, his movements still careful.

They sped up. Neville's thrusts now more rapid, the sound of their bodies coming together mixed with the sounds of their panting breaths. Holly's legs wrapped tightly around his butt, pulling him in deeper with each stroke. Every once in a while she moaned loudly and, grabbing a fist full of his hair, pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Eventually Neville's strokes started to get more ragged. Holly could feel he was struggling to keep going so she flipped them over. Slowing the pace down she grinded on top of him. Neville sat up and pulled her close for a deep kiss. Their bodies, covered in sweat, moved close against each other.

Neville's hands moved down to her butt to stabilise her as she picked up the speed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back, eyes closed, giving herself into the sensation completely. She was now riding him hard, her breasts bouncing up and down against his chest. She moaned with every movement, barely able to breath as sweat ran down her face.

Neville hands dug into her butt as his whole body stiffened. He let out a groan, a long, slow sounds as he came, spurting up into her. Holly did not stop, desperate for her own release. She reached down with one of her hands to stroke her clit furiously. With one last bounce she cried out as her whole body seemed to shudder. Her muscles now gone limp she collapsed on top of Neville and the pair of them fell down onto the bed, their sweaty limbs intertwined as they try to get their breathing back to normal.

After some time just lay there Neville suggested that they go back down to the party. Holly just smiled and kissed him one more time.


End file.
